Reunion
by animeaddict47
Summary: Things have changed a lot since Ouran... KyouyaxHaruhi/HikaruxHaruhi haven't decided yet. ON HIATUS DUE TO LAZY AUTHORESS!
1. Kyouya's Story

Hi! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! Thanks for reading! Review pleeeese! _*honey-senpai stylee puppy eyes*_

The characters in this story are not mine (_*sob*_) because they belong to the geniuses who made up Ouran High School Host Club. Which is bloody awesome, are they making a second series? I hope so………

_Anyways_… sorry about that, basically, the story is about a school reunion when all the kiddies are now grown ups (I put Haruhi as about 24) and most are all rich and whatnot.

So yeah, I'm planning on doing more chapters, each in a different person's viewpoint, this one is in Kyouya's (hope I spelt that right :D)

_**Guide;**_

_'itallics and/or single quotations' _represent a character's thoughts (not used here... i think)

**"bold text in quotations" **people speaking in unison

underlined text is just used for emphasis so don't worry about that maytee :)

*** shows a flashback

_**Bon Appetit!**_

* * *

**_~Chapter One : Kyouya's Story~_**

I hate these kinds of things. They are always the same.

People pretending to be nice to one and other. Pretending that they missed each other. If they were really friends, surely they wouldn't have strayed apart in the fist place. I mean, we're all still here. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Tamaki and I are sat at a table in the centre of the room with every female eye on us. Things really don't change.

But… then again, maybe they do. There's still one person missing from our table. One person that I can't seem to get out of my head.

Haruhi.

The last time any one of us saw her was at the graduation party. We all danced and laughed and Tamaki cried about his little girl growing up. Everything felt like an end. The end of the host club, the end of school, but most of all, the end of the lies.

She looked like a princess. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, complimenting the elegant blue halter neck dress that hung on her body in all the right places. We were all caught off guard. It was the first time we'd seen her not a girl, but as a woman.

One by one, we all danced with her. Mori danced with her for a short while, silent all the time, until, right at the end, he slipped a note into her handbag and kissed her on the cheek. I honestly thought Tamaki was going to explode. Then Honey leapt onto her and refused to let go until Mori tempted him with cake, and even then it was hard. Kaoru's dance was a lot simpler, they both simply followed the steps, chatting and laughing all the while. Hikaru stole her away after a short while, twirling her around to a more complicated beat. She blushed slightly when he began whispering in her ear, and then Tamaki really did explode, he shot across the ballroom and swept her into his arms, much to the annoyance of Hikaru. Haruhi let Tamaki lead the way, her eyes not straying from Hikaru for a moment. Whatever he said must have bothered her, because she stopped mid dance with Tamaki and walked out of the room. I made the mistake of following her.

When I found her she was sitting on the windowsill in the third music room -our room- watching the dancers below. I will never forget the way the moonlight shone upon her face. She didn't look like a princess, oh no, she looked like a goddess. I shook my head and caught my breath back then slowly walked over to her, she didn't even look up at me

"Just when you guys start to make sense to me…" she turned her head to me, her chestnut eyes joking "you've gotta be running out of ways to surprise me now." I chuckled. I concentrated on making my voice indifferent

"I've still got a few ideas"

"Lucky me" she said, rolling her eyes.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. It felt… right. She looked up at me, her enchanting eyes narrowing.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I comfort a friend without an ulterior motive?" I asked, confused by her assumption

"There's always an ulterior motive with you, senpai" she muttered, but she nuzzled her face into my chest. I worried if she could hear what that did to my heart, I could. That was all I could hear. My heart beating so loud I though the dancers below would mistake it for a drumbeat. But was that seriously what she thought of me? I guess she had reason to. I had to change her ideas of me if I stood any chance. I took a deep breath and casually said

"So…. what happened with Hikaru?"

She frowned and pulled away. Dammit. I tried to pull her back, but she stood up and walked over to the door. I followed

"We should go back before Tamaki-senpai throws a hissy fit."

"Yeah…." I yelled at myself internally. It was now or never. "Haruhi, I… I think I l-"

"Don't." she snapped, "I can't deal with it. Just pretend. And dance with me" The corners of irresistible lips turned up as she took my hand and lead it back to the dance floor.

I was barely paying attention to the guys' burning eyes in my back. I was too focused on what she had said. So she knew? She knew how, ever since she became a host, I've wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her? How hard I had been trying to control my heart whenever she's near me. How I felt as if she's my own personal drug, one that I couldn't get off, even if I wanted to? She knew and she didn't say anything?! I was furious. I yanked her closer to me, her warmth distracting my anger for a second

"Don't what?" I hissed.

"Don't make this harder" she whispered after what seemed like forever.

"Harder?" She took a deep breath

"I'm going to Harvard."

I stopped dancing suddenly; she was a step behind and crushed my toe. I didn't even react. I was piecing all that she had said and done over the last week. I had put it down to the upset of leaving Ouran, not Japan in general. I looked down at her through my glasses to see two teary eyes staring back at mine. She was crying.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but…" her voice broke. That got through my numbness. I squeezed her tight and held her in my arms, gently rocking her from side to side. We stayed like that the whole night. I wished we could stay like that forever.

And was the last I saw of her. I told the guys a few days later where she was. They all reacted the same way as I had, of course. None of us could believe she had kept it from us. We waited. For a call. A letter. A whisper. Anything about her. But after a while, we gave up. She was there, we were here. That wasn't going to change.

So that's why we're all here. That's why we haven't bowed out of this pointless ritual of high school reunions. Because _she_ might be here. If there is anything that would get her back at Ouran, this would be it. She was always talking about how 'normal schools' did this stuff. So we're sat here, all dressed up in our best suits, waiting. It's been an hour already, and we're all getting inpatient. But then… the large door creaks open, and our princess appears. And my god does she look beautiful.

Her hair has grown down to her waist, and is styled into soft curls. Her womanly form is hugged by a creamy coloured silk dress complimenting her gorgeous skin. Hikaru and Tamaki are choking on their drinks, and the others are trying to help them. But I can't take my eyes off her. She's managed the impossible. She is even more amazing than before. She looks around the room, ignoring the adoring eyes of every male in the room, searching. Then our eyes meet, and she flashes that broad grin at our table and runs over, jumping into my surprised arms.

"Kyouya!!!!!" she laughs, twirling around in our embrace.

"Hi." I manage to say. "Long time no see"

She pulls away and stares at me. "Where are your glasses?" she all but demands. I laugh.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" I sigh "Contacts."

"I prefer you with your glasses" she frowns, deep in thought. I start to say something, but she squints over my shoulder at the choking morons behind me. " I leave you guys alone for a while and look what happens. You're practically dropping like flies!" she chuckles and strolls over to the others, the grin back on her face. "Honey-senpai, didn't I tell you to look after them" she gestures to the recovering boys. Honey nods and gives his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Hahuhi-chan" he mumbles. Then she bursts out laughing and ruffles his hair

"You've grown." She states. Then she slowly turns around to Mori who, rather out of character, blushes. "You have, too… just when I thought you couldn't get any taller.." she shakes her head. "Hikaru, Tamaki. You're embarrassing yourselves, surely you were taught how to eat and drink properly?" she patronises, raising one perfect eyebrow. The two boys stutter incoherently, looking her up and down, red all the while.

"I think what they are trying to say is…" Kaoru interrupts "Welcome back, Haruhi." He smiles. She hugs him and sighs

"It's good to be back. Shall we dance?" they both smile and walk over to the dance floor, everybody automatically making them a path. While they dance, I think of what my father had said a few months ago, when I received the invite to the party…

***

"That talented girl…. from Ouran"

"Haruhi." I prompted automatically "Haruhi Fujikoa" I let out a sigh. I always do that when her name is mentioned.

"Do you love her?" he asked casually. My mask slipped slightly at the surprising question before I sigh and nod. There's never much point in lying to my father.

"I see. Good. That should make things easier…" I waited for him to make sense. He stood and held out a small jewellery box to me. "I want you to marry her."

"Huh? Wha…. What… How…Bu-" I stuttered. This was what I had wanted, to have Haruhi, right? So why did I suddenly not? "But she's at Harvard." I managed to say. What a lame excuse.

"Not this night." Father said, pointing to the invite on his desk. "You will dance with her. Then ask her to marry you. Do you understand?" I nodded meekly. He used that voice. That voice which makes you do as he says, no matter what. "Good." He said placing the box into my hand. But what if….

***

Someone clearing their throat interrupts me. I look up to see Haruhi smiling down at me.

"Shall we?" she holds out an elegant hand, which I slowly take. I can't speak, I can barely breathe. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for. The moment I've been dreading. My hands are sweating and I'm shaking. Surely she can notice that?

"You seem tense." She states mid dance. "What the hell happened while I was away?" I stop dancing and drag her out the room.

"Where are we going?" she asks. I don't answer. I don't need to. She soon recognises the room. Our room. I slump onto one of the sofas. She stays stood.

"My father…he wants me to marry." I croak.

"Oh." She says after what seems like forever. "And you don't love her." She assumes.

"If only. I love her too much." I say. Looking at her shoes. Even her feet are perfect.

"Oh…well, what's the problem then?" she asks confused.

"She doesn't love me back." I say, my eyes on her waist now.

"Oh. Do you know that for sure?"

"Yes."

"Has she told you that?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then you don't know that for sure." She bends down to look into my eyes. "Trust me. She'll find it impossible not to love you." She smiles my favourite smile. I take a deep breath, produce the box from my pocket and whisper

"She's you"

"……Oh."

* * *

Yahooooooo!!!!!!!

**Congratulations! You made it to the end of this chapter!!!**

It wasn't _that _bad, was it? For a begginer's attempt at making Kyouya a nervous romantic seeing as, let's face it, he 'aint exactly shy with the ladies *cough*beach house scene*cough*

Aaaaaand... as a special treat, my first five reviewers will not only get a thanks in the next chappie, but also a **free **cyber hug!!!

Wowza, I spoil you guys.

Byyyeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! x


	2. Hikaru's Story

**_Disclaimer;_**

I **still** do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did, and then I would be _rich **rich rich!**_ **MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!** But I'm not, cause I don't make any dosh from this story either.

None.

_Nada...._

Sorry, momentary lapse of concentration there. Just so you know, I am writing this story in-between cram sessions for the old modular GCSEs, so it may go completely off every now and then (sorry!)

Also, I gave up on the _every_ aspect thing, so now I'm just doing the important ones (sorry Honey-senpai, Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai…. I STILL LOVE YOUUU! Especially Mori… I do like a wild guy _*wink wink*****_)

Reviews are always loved and adored.... even the flamey ones, i just douse them with water and sing happy songs :)

So, this is in Hikaru' s POV

**_Guide;_**

_'itallics and/or single quotations'_ represent a character's thoughts (though in this chapter, kinda seen as words running through his head)

**"bold text in quotations" **mean people are speaking in unison

underlined text are just for emphasis, so don't worry too much about that maytee :)

**_Bon Appetit!_**

* * *

**_~Chapter Two : Hikaru's Story~_**

I never thought I'd do this.

Before all this, it was just us. Hikaru-and-Kaoru. Nobody would ever be able to separate us. Yet here I am.

Running. From him.

I know I won't make it. I don't care. I have to try. I run out into the road, not looking where I'm going, the next thing I see is some fluorescent headlights, I hear screeching brakes, then Kaoru's horrified scream. So much pain in that scream... my body aches so much.... I force my hazy eyes down to see me covered in blood. That's when I realise it's not him screaming, but me. My body is throbbing, and I can feel myself falling, weakening, I'm so close to giving up, I'm clinging on for just one thing.

Not Kaoru. Not even me.

Haruhi.

I just have to see her. One… Last… Time.

************FLASHBACK************

"That's IT!" Kaoru slammed a piece of paper down on the breakfast table. I forced my eyes to focus up at him, looming over me in my chair. I tried to piece together our previous conversation; I never really paid any attention to anything anymore. But what little I could remember, nothing told me what the hell has made him so evilly mischievous.

"What?" I asked, my voice monotone. It sounded alien to me. He shoved a finger in my face.

"You, sir, have become a bore and a bastard. I shall ask you one question and you WILL answer me honestly." He bent down to eye level. "Do you love her?"

"Who?" I asked innocently, trying hopelessly to steer away from that topic. Kaoru rolled him amber eyes.

"The Queen. Who do you think?" he paused as if considering something before whispering "Haruhi."

I winced at her name. He knew that was taboo. Ever since she left, I had gone into robotic mode. I would wake up go through my boring and greyish workdays then suddenly find myself back in bed, with no recollection of getting there. And although I didn't have a clue why he chose to bring it up now, I didn't care. I just wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs. I stood and went towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, he followed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." A soft smile played at my mirror image's lips. "Well then! On January 14th, we shall be attending a ball." Oh god. He was using his 'grand' voice. I turned around to show my dangerously narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you on about? I don't see what some pointless ball has to do with Ha… her." He smiled and shoved the paper in my face.

"Read" he commanded

"Ouran High School is inviting you, Hikaru Hitachiin to a ten year high school reunion on February 4th at 7pm. It shall be a fabulous opportunity to discover more about commoner celebrations and to reunite with old friends." My voice had gradually become a whisper throughout. _"Commoner" "Old friends"_ those words rang in ears. The invitation card dropped onto the table, closely fallowed by my hands hitting it with a thud. I didn't even register it. I was too focused on making sense of the intense thumping in my head and my heart. It had been a long, LONG time since I'd felt like this… it had been a long time since I'd felt anything, really. My head starts listing all the reasons why I can't go, drowning out the single good reason coming from my heart. _'Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi.'_

"I'm going to the ball. Listen to your heart Hika, and don't over think things." Kaoru silenced my internal war. Once again, my mirror image had a point. Damn… how did he do stuff like that? He probably knew me better than I do.

Fast-forward a few weeks and it's February 4th, and I've got my head stuck in a shirt. Fantastic.

"Nrrgh… I swear… I'll rip this bloody thing to bits in a minute." I mutter angrily, struggling to get my arms and head free.

"Mum'll kill you if you do." Kaoru says through muffled laughter

"You know, you could stop being an utter prat for a second and help me."

"What? And miss the show? No chance" but he eventually gets bored and helps me out with a heavy sigh, as if helping his dear old brother is the greatest annoyance in the world.

"Thanks" I mumble, making sure I put I on right this time.

"Geez, you really are a mess." He commented staring me in the eye.

"What?" I say, staring past him at the full-length mirror on the wall. I look fine. My hair has been styled to perfection and my outfit is spotless now that I've managed to get the bloody shirt right.

"Not that kind of mess you dummy. You look hot" Kaoru chuckles "I mean the fact that you can't even put a shirt on without throwing a fit. God knows what'll happen when you see Haruhi." I narrow my eyes.

"I'll be just fine thank you. I'm not Tamaki." I say with an indignant sniff.

"Okay! Okay… don't throw a king style strop on me now." He says with a smug little smile. "Come here…" he fixes the few strands of hair that have dared go out of place. Once done, he flashes our signature grin "Let's do this then."

"Hell yeah!" I laugh as we both head out.

I think I have died and gone to hell. I have been sat on a table with five other equally miserable and bored guys for the past hour and am on the verge on murdering the woman on the next table with an annoying laugh. I take a swig of my wine when Kaoru nudges me. I look over at him, slightly pissed that I nearly choked on my wine, to find him staring over to the other side of the room. I follow his gaze and then I really do choke.

She's here. And she… she looks… bloody hell. He hair is styled into soft curls that tumble over her cream dress, which compliments her now womanly figure. She scans the room, seemingly oblivious to the hungry eyes of every man in the room. I fight the urge to smack all their faces in for looking at her like some piece of meat. Then she spots us and smiles. She runs over and leaps into Kyouya's surprised arms. Lucky bastard.

"Kyouya!!!" she laughs

"Hi. Long time no see." He croaks out.

"Where are your glasses?" she pulls away.

"Nothing gets past you, does it? Contacts." He sighs.

"I prefer you with glasses." She frowns. WHAT?? What? What the fuck is all that about?? I try to speak but am still having problems choking. Seeing as Mori is too busy blushing like a fool to help me. Wait… Mori's… blushing? What is going on here??

Haruhi squints over Kyouya's shoulder and looks at us and says " I leave you guys alone for a while and look what happens. You're practically dropping like flies!" she chuckles and strolls over to the others, the smile back on her face. "Honey-senpai, didn't I tell you to look after them" she gestures to me and Tamaki, who is also choking. Honey nods and gives his best puppy dog eyes. He seems to have forgotten she's immune to all our crap.

"Sorry Haru-chan…" he mumbles. She bursts out laughing, which sends butterflies to my stomach. God, how I've missed that laugh. I reminisce of all the times I heard that laugh, only to be shaken out by her voice "You've grown…" she turns to Mori, who's blush deepens "You have, too… just when I thought you couldn't get any taller..." she shakes her head with a faint smile playing at her lips as she finally turns her attention to Tamaki and I. "Hikaru, Tamaki. You're embarrassing yourselves, surely you were taught how to eat and drink properly?" she patronises, raising one perfect eyebrow. I try to get my words out, try to tell her how amazing she looks but I can't. I merely stare at her with my face somewhat resembling that of a fish out of water.

"I think what they are trying to say is…" Kaoru interrupts "Welcome back, Haruhi." He smiles. God, I really owe that kid. She hugs him and sighs

"It's good to be back. Shall we dance?" they both smile and walk over to the dance floor. I watch as the only two people I love dance together and remember the fist time Haruhi came bumbling into our world. And how she rocked the hell out of it. I don't know quite when it happened, but soon I found myself constantly thinking about her and what she was doing. I found myself weirdly jealous when her crazy fan girls would swarm around her when she walked into a room. I guess that's why I demanded she tell everyone she was a girl. Her debt was paid so it made more sense. To my surprise, the guys seemed to agree with me. So the next day she came to school wearing the regulation Ouran dress and announced she was a girl. I wished she hadn't. She continued being a host, only now, instead of some of her more devoted fan girls, (which scared the hell out of Tamaki) she now had a large pack of boys slobbering all over her. And apparently I wasn't the only one who was seriously pissed off about this. I would catch Kyouya taking a few of the more forward guys out for a 'talk' and then the said guy would never come back again. I would see Tamaki protectively hover around her as if she was some precious jewel. In a way, I guess she was. An amazing and unique jewel that I wanted all for myself. I snap out of my reminiscing to watch her now dancing with Honey, smiling softly at the babbling blonde. I still want her. My eyes wander down to her soft curves. And not just as a jewel. I shake my head furiously at the dirty thoughts that had just crept into my head. What the hell?? I need a drink. I walk over to the bar but am stopped by a rather rude guy yanking his girl barging past me. Geez, couldn't the horny bastard wait?? Then horror strikes. That was Kyouya and Haruhi.

"What the-"

"Hell?" Kaoru finishes my sentence. We stare at each other intently for a good few minutes before Kaoru shrugs and says with a nonchalant. "She's not that kinda girl." He has a point. I sigh and allow myself to be taken back to our table. Worriedly glancing over to the door the two left through.

After what seems like forever Haruhi burst through the door and walks over to our table, grabs her full glass of wine and downs it, grimacing slightly at the overwhelming taste. Kyouya calmly walks over after her, though I catch a slight flash of emotion across his features before the familiar mask is placed over them.

"Wow… you're beet red" Honey comments through a mouthful of cake.

"Is everything okay?" Tamaki frets, throwing a warning glare over to a blank faced Kyouya.

"Um… I-... Ah… He…" Haruhi stutters. Well, that's a first. "He asked me to marry him" She finally squeaks out, her face going an even deeper shade of red. My face, on the other hand, goes sheet white. Did she just say he…

"What???" Tamaki is now staring at Kyouya, murderous intent oozing from every pore in his body, and I can assure you he's not the only one.

"I have proposed to Haruhi Fujikoa" he says calmly. As if he's just stated what he'd like for dinner. I clench my fists into tight balls as he turns towards her and places a hand on her shoulder, she keeps her eyes fixed on the floor "Of course, I do not expect an answer right away. Just promise me you'll think about it" He then strokes her cheek, forcing her face into the open. "Promise me." He repeats.

Blood starts to drip out of my white knuckled hands as she closes her eyes and whispers "I promise" before her lips start to tremble and Kyouya turns to walk out the room, and hopefully off of a bloody cliff. Haruhi flops down onto the chair next to me as we all turn to her once again hidden face.

"You're gonna say no, right?" I demand

"I… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?? The bastards obviously just in this for some kind of profit. How dare he spring this on you?? YOU'RE GONNA SAY NO, RIGHT??" I explode. Haruhi' s head snaps up to show tears tricking down her cheeks. I made her cry.

"I don't know Hikaru." She says more sternly now. "And I don't really see what it has to do with you. Or any of you for that matter." Her now furious eyes swivel around our group, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She stands up and before any of us can react, she's running out of the hall as Tamaki slams his hand upside my head.

"Why did you say that?"

"It's the truth!!" I snap back, rubbing the back of my head.

"So? You've made Haruhi upset. Well done. I hope you're effing happy" He stares at me coldly before stomping out of the room. Honey and Mori quickly follow wordlessly, leaving Kaoru and I staring at each other having one of our silent arguments. We never really have to say anything to each other anymore. I knew full well he was angry about my little outburst at Haruhi, and he knew I was sorry. He continued to glare as my eyes watered. Glare. Water. Glare. Water. He eventually sighed and said

"I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cry" I blush, quickly wiping the tears away

"Not that you idiot. I mean when you lose your temper. It only makes things worse you know. And guess who has to pick up the fucking pieces?" Oh crap, he swore. He's angry.

"I'll go right after her now and apologise, I promise." We both cringe at the last word's unfriendly reminder of what I'm sorry about.

"No you bloody well won't. You've done enough. Wait until she gives her answer." Never one to beat around the bush, Kaoru looks me dead set in the eye and says, "Prepare for the worst." He then cheers up and chirps, "Well, time to go home then!"

When we get home, I go straight my own room. Kaoru and I got separated after graduation, much to Kaoru's disgust. I myself was too depressed to really care. Admittedly, I'm kinda grateful for the separate rooms. I need to think. To seriously think.

I have to wait. That's a given. The last thing Haruhi needs right now is me dumping a whole load of 'I love you' on her. Kaoru was right. I'll wait until she gives her answer. But how long will that be? A week? A month? A day? The latter was my favourite choice… just so long as she said no to the ice-king. Mind you, it's not as if she's gonna say yes, right?

_Prepare for the worst._ Those words ring in my head painfully as I try in vain not to. I try to comfort my heart, which I swear is being torn in two. "Of course she'll say no. He's a cold heartless bastard who's just in it for some gain or another in his precious buisiness." Then again, Haruhi always did have a way with him...

"No. I won't think like that... but let's say she does say yes..." My heart tears up in protest "IF Haruhi says yes, it means she'll be happy with him, and that's all I want really. For her to be happy, right?" my heart stops churning for a second before starting again. I sigh and decide to go see Kaoru in the hopes that he'll think of something to get rid of this pain.

"Bummer." He says after I'm finished with my Tale of Inner-Turmoil.

"Yeah." I sigh and collapse on his bed. "So now what?"

He shrugs "Don't overthink things Hika."

"You're the one who said 'prepare for the worst', right?" I can feel myself getting pissed off and say with gritted teeth "Tell me what to do."

"I can't. I'm afraid we're just gonna have to wait and see Haruhi's next move. If she says no, then you'll probably confess..." I nod my approval "and if she says yes..." I eagerly await his word of wisdom, I was right to come to him, he always knows what to- "well, we'll just have to wait and see." he says flatly. This kid can really get on my tits sometimes, he's lucky I love him.

"Gee thanks" I mutter sarcastically before slumping out the room. I need some sleep. My whole body aches for it, but try telling my mind that. It's going at a million miles an hour, frantically trying to make sense of all that happened tonight. Why now? Kyouya knows she's only here for, what, a week? Does he even love her? I snorted at that. As if he could even feel anything at all apart from smug. But then I think back to when she came out as a female host and how he'd make sure no guy got too close. And at the graduation party how he held her after she told him about Harvard. And just tonight when his mask slipped slightly and showed that glimmer of emotion... was that... pain? Okay, so Kyouya's mind and heart's a complete mystery, but what about Haruhi's? She never showed any real preference to any of the host club guys, in fact if I had to choose, I'd say it was Tamaki who stood a chance with her, but what with the whole 'Father' thing nothing ever really happened. But if she didn't feel anything for Kyouya, why didn't she just say no? Haruhi has never been one to beat around the bush for the sake of people's feelings, she doesn't even register it most of the time. So does that mean she'll say yes to him? I fist at the top of my duvet at the thought of her walking down the eisle in a long elegant dress one of her rarely seen blushes spread gorgeously over her cheeks... all for _him_. I'd imagined her like that sometimes in my more romantic moods but it was always me she would smile at. Me she would look in the eye and say 'I do'. Me she would love. Not him. I go through all my little (clean) fantasies with Haruhi, replacing me with Kyouya. As sleep finally overcomes me, she's snuggled up asleep agains my (The replacements were too depressing) chest and whispers three little words _"I love you."_

I hate mobiles. Why do they have such annoying ringtones? Why do they always seem louder at 9:30 am on a Sunday? I answer my phone fully intending on giving the idiot who's woken me up a well deserved bollocking

"Hikaru?" a soft femenine voice shatters any hope of yelling at her

"H-Haruhi? Hey! Look, I'm-so-so-so-so-so-sorry-about-what-I-said-at-the-ball-I-didn't-mean-it-I-was-just-surprised-that's-all" I say in one breath, afraid she might hang up on me any minute. Who could blame her?? I hear her chuckle

"It's okay Hikaru, just breathe. I forgive you. I'm sorry too." I begin to tell her she had every right to yell at me when a steady and sure "I've decided" comes from the other side

"O-Oh... well, that's good... umm... so.. err...." come on Hikaru!!!!! Make sense to the poor girl!

"I'm going to marry him" she answers my incoherent question quietly. "I'm sorry."

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

I drop my phone to the floor and hide my face in my hands, the tears already rolling down my cheeks.

Yes.

She said yes.

* * *

Oooooooohhhhh!!! Gotta love a cliffie!

**Congrats! You've made it all the way to the second chapter! Bloody hell, this story must be better than I think it is....**

If I'm honest, I'm not really too keen on this chappie, I feel it's not finished. I meant it to kinda start at the end, you know? but the car crash thingy isn't even here, hence me doing an unplanned chappie in Kaoru-kun's POV, to fill in the gaps ready for Haruhi-chan/the finale

Once again, the first five get a special mention and a cyber hug!

And anyone who wishes me luck on my modular tests will also get a cyber hug. Because I'm generous like that.

Plus I'm shit scared and need some support.

Byyyyeeeeeee!!!!!! x


	3. Author's Blackmail I mean Bargain

Hey Hey!!! Let me hear all my fans say "HEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!"

_*silence..... tumbleweed blows past*_

Ahem... okay... well.... ANYWAYS! Basically, I'm stuck and need some inspiration.

AH! But not twincest stylee inspiration, don't worry luvvies :)

Nah, I need inspiration of the review kind

So, I refuse to put up any more of this untiiiiillll.....

_*pause for effect*_

I get at least 10 reviews!!!!!!!

**MUAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

So, I'm gonna run now before you can throw any forks at me

Byeeeee! x


End file.
